Nanidroids 0110
by ChibiOfCuteness
Summary: What if there were creatures made of nanites? What if Rex had a "sister" who was one? Find out all this and more in my new faniction. Sry if this stinks I'm not good at summerys.
1. Prologue

**Nanidroids 01 - 10 **

**A/N: Hi! I'm C.O.C. This is my second fan fiction so don't go to hard on me. You will find out what Nanidroids are soon. Sierra and Tadase are mine. There are pictures go to my page to see them.**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you do not recognize.**

**Prologue**

" Rex give it back " Sierra Salazar told her older brother who was dangling a stuffed rabbit over his head.

" Nope " he replied.

" Rex, give it back " She said puffing out her cheeks.

" Why should I "

" Because if you don't I'll tell Mom "

"You can't she's working "

" Watch me" She said running toward a mansion-like house.

" Wait Sierra I was just teasing" Rex called but Sierra was already to far to hear them.

" Momma! Daddy! Rex stole my toy! " She tattled.

Her mother sighed " What am I going to do with him "

" Come on Sierra let's go see what I can do " Her father said winking. They walked out of the lab Sierra on her fathers shoulders.

" Rex, why are you teasing your sister "

" Because I was bored " Rex confessed.

" You say sorry right now " He said putting Sierra on the ground.

" Sorry " He said handing her the rabbit and hugging her.

" It's Ok how 'bout we do something together " She suggested

" There now that's what I like to see " Their father said and turned to go back to the lab " be good ok "

" Ok " They said at the same time.

" What do you guys want to do" Cesar said coming out from the lab.

" How about tag " Sierra suggested.

" or Cops and Robbers " Rex asked.

" How about Hide and Seek " Cesar asked

" Yeah " Rex and Sierra said together.

" All right you go hide " Cesar told the two. Rex hid in a bush and Sierra ran into her parents lab. Crouched down she watched her parents work.

" Rafael, what's going on " Her mother asked.

" I don't know "

" We have to leave now "

" Momma what's wrong "

" Sierra, ru…" The containment cell holding the nanites exploded .

" MOMMA! DADDY! " she cried.

* Rex and Cesar *

" Cesar " Rex shouted.

" Run! Sierra! SIERRA! " He said but when he didn't get an answer he ran toward the escape pod.

" REX! " he shouted. No answer. He climbed into the escape pod it malfunctioned sending him flying forward at an insane speed.

* Sierra *

" MOMMA! DADDY! PLEASE WAKE UP! COME ON!" She sobbed Then she remembered that her brothers were outside. She jumped up and ran hoping and pleading that they were Ok.

" REX! CESAR! they're not here." She realized " The escape pods gone. They left ! They're Ok "

She ran not wanting to be near this place. She ran all the way to a playground and sat on a near by swing. She heard fire trucks, ambulances, and police drive by and she knew where they were going. She started crying hysterically.

" What's wrong " A little boy with dark blue hair and deep brown eyes asked.

" My m-mommy and d-daddy died I-in the explosion "

" Your those scientists daughter "

" Mm-hmm "

" It's Ok " He said hugging her and trying to calm her down. She continued to cry loudly.

" TADASE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE"

" Y-YES SIR! Can I meet you here again "

" Mm-mm " she said shaking her head.

" why not "

" I have to find my brothers "

" Oh" he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it " here is my address only come in secret I'm on the first window to the left side of the house."

" Ok "

" TADASE GET OVER HERE NOW "

"Gotta go see ya " He said and ran off. Sierra swung for a while thinking of what she had to do

" _I need to go back home but I don't think I can go alone. I need to see what I can collect. I know I'll ask Tadase. " _She took out the sheet of paper and read. "OK let's go "

She arrived at Tadase's an hour later panting and in desperate need of sleep. She picked up a small stone and chucked it at the window. She didn't get an answer so she tried again. Tadase opened the window.

" Wha- Sierra "

" I need to go home but I don't want to go by my self. It's scary."

" Ok let me get dressed "

"Ok " Sierra paced up and down the yard clutching her stuffed bunny.

" Ready to go? " Tadase asked snaking quietly out of the house.

"Mm-hmm "

" Ok let's go " He said and they left for the lab. They got there after a tiring walk.

" I don't like it " she whimpered.

" Why are we here "

" I want to see what I can find"

" Oh OK " They didn't find anything. So they went back to Tadase's house. Not even half way there Sierra collapsed with sleepiness.

" HEY SIERRA " He called. She didn't answer. He couldn't leave her there so he piggy-backed her home. He got home and opened the door. Much to his surprise his father was awake and waiting for him to get home.

" TADASE WHAT ARE YYOU DOING SNEAKING OUT OF THE HOUSE " Sierra stirred.

" shhhhhh you'll wake her up."

" WHY SHOULD I CARE "

" Because she's one to. A Nanidroid "

" Wha… "

" She has the code on her arm. She's 01 "

Tadase's father sighed "make her a pallet in your room "

" Yes sir " He said and carried her up stairs, made her a pallet and laid her down. She stirred but didn't wake up. She was still clutching the stuffed rabbit tightly.

" Goodnight Sierra " He said but only got a low moan. Tadase smiled and went to sleep.

Sierra woke that morning to a yummy smell and a stuffed toy beside her.

" Awww It's so cute" She grabbed it and started playing with it. Tadase opened the door.

" You like it?"

" Yeah, what is it "

" A dango. It's from my favorite show "

" cool "

" Breakfast is ready "

" Yum Ok " They went downstairs There were plates of eggs, sausage, and toast. Beside the plates were cups of orange juice and CHOP STICKS?

" What are these? " Sierra asked picking up the chop sticks.

" There chop sticks. We're Japanese."

" Oh "

" You might have problems with them since this is your first time " Sierra didn't respond. She was busy trying to find a way to get the food into her mouth.

" You can stay as long as you like "

" thank you but I'm leaving after I eat " Tadase's father looked up. He didn't like the idea of Nanidroids running around the world.

" Oh, well at least make sure you have everything you need. "

" I don't have anything except a stuffie bunny "

" Well we can help you "

" um ok " They finished eating and got her all packed and it was time for her to leave.

" Thank you for taking care of me "

" Your welcome. Be careful Ok "

" Ok bye-bye "

" bye "


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long for me to update. I didn't know how to start it :p. Any way here it is!**

Sierra sat in the corner of her brother's lab, her stuffed bunny, dangling by its arm, in her hand. She was fourteen now and had been reunited with her brothers only to be torn apart when White Knight, former leader of Providence, was replaced with Black Knight causing one of her older brothers to leave Providence, and her, behind.

Suddenly Black Knight appeared on the screen. "Sierra there's an EVO rampaging downtown"

"Yes ma'am "Sierra replied and ran to the jet.

(The new base)

Rex sat on the railing of the hanger with Bobo Haha, a talking chimp.

"Geez, it's so boring around here today" The Hispanic teen whined.

Just then Agent Six walked in "Rex, there's an EVO downtown"

"YES, Something to do" He shouted and they walked into the jet.

(Downtown Manhattan)

By the time Rex had gotten there Sierra had calmed the EVO down and was leading it into a cage. Sierra could speak to and understand EVOs. She could also shoot beams of hyper-charged nanites from the palm of her hand, and transport herself into technology and up to 50 miles away.

"Sierra" Rex shouted seeing his teal-haired sister.

Sierra looked at her brother "Rex" She whispered surprised and turned back to the EVO.

"Sierra, let it go!" Rex demanded

Sierra shook her head and continued loading the EVO into the cage.

"Sierra" Rex shouted, but Sierra ignored him.

"Sierra, I know you don't want this"

"Shut up! You don't know what I want!" She shouted sending a golden beam of nanites at her brother. Rex dodged, though he was shocked. He had never seen Sierra act like this.

"I know you Sierra I'm your big brother."

"No you don't!"

"Sierra come back with me"

She whimpered. She wanted to go, she really did, but she wanted to stay with Caesar too. Seeing that Sierra was seriously contemplating it, Black Knight stepped out of the ship.

"Sierra, it's time to go…Now."

Sierra nodded and ran into the ship.

**A/N: Alright, sorry it's so short. It may be longer next time. Please review. I like to know your ideas, thoughts, and constructive criticism. Also submit pairing ideas (Those will come later when all the nanidroids are introduced), ideas for the plot, and OCs (I won't take many, but feel free to submit).**


End file.
